thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
United Earth
United Earth was an organization existing from the early 200's BSC until the foundation of the Consortium on Zero Day. History Early Years The organisation that would become United Earth began as a private think tank project at the University of Geneva, Switzerland as the brainchild of a handful of university students in the late 21st century. It was first called the Unity Club. Coming from a mixed background of humanitarian and scientific disciplines, these students believed that the progress of the human race depended on the actual unity of Earth's civilization in social and economic spheres without detracting from the multicultural heritage of Earth. It largely remained a quiet organisation for the next fifty years, evolving into a sort of fraternity. In the mid 22nd century, it began to evolve into an activist organisation and attracted the light attention of several political parties and private entities. It played a behind-the-scenes consultation role and several types of businesses were incorporated by it's founders. The organisation was passed down in the university through family and fraternal connections. Prominence The organization was joined by Sebastian Myrcenae McRae, a Soviet citizen living in Europe who discovered the cause in about 89 BSC through mutual friends and was immediately attracted to it as an organization sharing his private convictions. McRae possessed an intense charisma and warm personality and was well liked by the few hundred members of the organisation. He helped develop the organisation's thought process into a clearly definable platform. Some of these principles are direct cognates to Consortium economic policy. McRae began attending the University of Geneva. There he came into contact with Herschel von Dehlin, a member of the wealthy von Dehlin magnate family, who was attracted to von Dehlin's ideas. Over the next few years, the two became fast friends and the von Dehlin family became McRae's patrons. With financing from the von Dehlin's McRae officially incorporated United Earth and gave it it's enduring image. McRae devoted himself full time to the organisation and enlisted many of it's fourth-generation members in full time activism positions. Together, they went on circuit lectures throughout the many nations of Earth holding symposiums, rallies, and public townhall meetings. United Earth gained several affiliate political parties in many nations around and gained minority seats in parliaments and congresses. The organisation came to the global forefront during the great economic crash beginning in 50 BSC. ''' Platform The basic platform of the United Earth organization contained five major reforms. 1) Economic Unity: United Earth advocated for the complete economic unity of all the nations of Earth in response to the future imbalances of the Earth's economy brought on by an influx of wealth from space. Eac nation would be allowed to choose it's own economic style, but no nation could blockade one another, nor could a nation deny another resources when and where needed. 2) Political Separation: The distinct nations of Earth were to remain distinct, with no political unity whatsoever. 3) Cultural unity with respect to differences: A united, human Earth culture should be developed without abrogating the existing and separate cultures of people. 4) Freedom of movement: all individuals should be able to freely move throughout the Earth without requirement or prerequisites. 5) Personal autonomy: all individuals have the right to become a citizen of whatsoever nation they may so choose. This forces each nation to compete against one another and become better in the long run to prevent the exodus of it's citizens. Dissipation The United Earth organization disbanded with Sebastian Myrcenae McRae's death in '''SY 32. It's elements were dissolved and incorporated into other Consortium bodies.Category:Foundation Period